Echo MRI-100(tm) 3-in-1 Obesity is a problem with increasing impact on human health and at present more than 60% of the population in the U.S. is either frankly obese or overweight. Despite the prevalence of this problem there are few effective treatments. Mouse models have provided valuable insights into understanding pathways important in the development of human obesity. This includes understanding both molecular pathways and the effects of dietary induced obesity. Analysis of mouse models requires technical capacity to evaluate body composition, particularly adiposity. The technology currently available to the group of obesity researchers at the BIDMC division of Endocrinology has significant limitations. Acquisition of the requested EchoMRI 3-in-1 will bypass this limitation and enhance ability to perform studies and also decrease the size of cohorts required. In addition this equipment will provide a heretofore unavailable capacity to evaluate composition of tissue samples, either from rodents or from human biopsy samples. Because of the capacity of the equipment, in addition to projected significant use by BIDMC Endocrine faculty and their collaborators the service can be offered to other BIDMC investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]